nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Gravity Suit
The 'Gravity Suit '''is an upgrade for Samus Aran's Power Suit. As its name implies, the Gravity Suit's primary function is to negate extreme gravitational effects around its wearer, such as zero gravity in space. Usually obtained after the Varia Suit, the Gravity Suit enhancement changes the orange plates of Samus’ armor to purple, while the visor and lights are often turned blue. ''Metroid series ''Super Metroid'' In Super Metroid, it allows free movement underwater and provides protection from magma. It also reduce damage by a quarter on its own, which can be turned in three quarter if Samus possess both the Gravity and the Varia suits. ''Metroid Prime'' In Metroid Prime, the Gravity Suit also changed the lights in the Varia Suit’s pauldrons to solid bands. Its main effect is to allow clear sight and free movements in liquids. Space Pirates seem to have also copied Gravity Suit technology, as scans claim that Aqua Pirates used Gravity Suit technology to survive underwater. ''Metroid Fusion'' In Metroid Fusion, it acts very much like it did in Metroid Prime and grant protection against magma while allowing Samus to move freely in liquid. Its damage reduction is different than every other games however and it will reduce all damage by 70%. ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' In Metroid: Zero Mission, the Gravity suit allow free movement in liquid, a damage protection of half of what Samus would usually take, and also grant protection against dangerous liquids like magma. ''Metroid: Other M'' Other M's Gravity Feature had the same gravity-negating property of the typical Gravity Suit, but did not change the appearance of the Power Suit itself: Instead, the suit only generated a pinkish aura when in use, in a manner similar to the Space Pirates' Hazard Shield in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Only when its gravity-altering powers are in effect, the suit gains a purple aura and turns her visor, chest plate, shoulder plate, Arm Cannon's green lining, and the hind knee joints lights pink. It negates the extreme gravity in certain areas of the Cryosphere near Sector Zero, but it does not protect Samus from magma damage. The Gravity Feature also protects Samus from air currents when an area of the ship is decompressing, seen in the Control Bridge when she fights Phantoon. It should be noted that the Gravity Feature's damage reduction will always take place, even if the aura is not active. ''Metroid: Samus Returns'' The version found in Metroid: Samus Returns also altered the structure of the suit, adding more lights to the shoulder and thigh armor, while the purple plating also extended to the back and sides of the torso. It allows free movement in liquids, protects Samus from magma, and also cuts damage by half. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the Gravity Suit is featured as an unlockable trophy. Trophy Description *"A Power Suit that provides even more damage protection than the Varia Suit. This Gravity Suit also allows Samus to move without water resistance when underwater. In most games in the series, this suit also blocks lava damage and friction. In addition, it allows Samus to use item bonuses like the High Jump, Space Jump, and Speed Booster, even when underwater or in lava." ''Super Smash Bros Ultimate'' In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, the Gravity Suit acts as a Neutral Primary Spirit with an Ace rarity and 3 open slots for support spirits. Its main power is to boost the power of the shooting items used by the fighter it is equiped on. Category:Metroid suits Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits